In the Next Room
by Made of Ossum
Summary: "At the young age of 17, his life had suddenly come to an abrupt end. Forced to listen to intense sex between his brother and another man for all hours of the night, Takahashi Misaki died painfully in his room, during the prime of his life, never to be heard from again..." Takahiro comes home drunk, and Misaki can't help but eavesdrop. / Misaki&Usagi. M for light smut and cursing.
1. Resistance is Futile

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, uh, hi there. ^^' This is my first JJR fanfiction, so bear with me. I usually stick to writing Kyou Kara Maou since it's my favorite series and I know it inside and out. Buut I was watching a brilliant AMV by rockmahbodeeh, and it inspired this. I usually don't do multi-chapters...so I will say in advance that I am terrible at updating. However, I thought this idea warranted about three chapters or so, instead of me cramming it all into a one-shot.

A couple things you should know: this takes place _before_ Misaki and Usagi meet in the series (so please excuse Misaki's horrible insults against homosexuals; he has a very rude mouth in this fanfic), and yes, there will be some one-sided Usagi/Takahiro. As in, Usagi is still pining over him and might actually give into his feelings at some point, but nothing will come of it. (Poor Usagi.)

So, um, yes, let me know what you think, please!

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Resistance_**_** is Futile**  
_

* * *

"_Tadaima_!"

Misaki jerked awake at his brother's yell. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and sat up on his futon. The clock read midnight.

_What the...? _Takahiro often worked late since he was supporting the two of them, but not once had he awoken Misaki in the middle of the night to say that he was home...

"Shhh, Takahiro," a deep voice murmured soothingly. "Your baby brother is sleeping."

Eh?! Who was that bastard calling a baby?!

Misaki scowled deeply. From the sounds of it, Nii-chan had brought home his best friend of several years, Usami Akihiko. He was a handsome, smooth-talking, rich and famous author, but Misaki always got strange feelings whenever he was around. He had noticed the way that Usagi-sensei constantly clung to Takahiro, like he was some kind of fag, and it really got under Misaki's skin. He didn't have to be so damn touchy feely all the time. It made Misaki feel violated just _looking_ at the way his big hands caressed Nii-chan.

_Baka Nii-chan! Don't let someone like him spend the night!_

"Misaki is a beautiful angel when he sleeps!" Takahiro squeed, a little more fangirly than usual.

A deep blush spread across his younger brother's face. What, did Nii-chan usually come kiss him goodnight or something whenever he got home?!

"Takahiro, it's time for bed," Usagi-sensei decided.

Misaki's breath hitched in his throat. Eh?! What was that supposed to mean?! Dirty, perverted homo!

"Usagi-chaaan," Takahiro groaned. "It's lonely in there!"

Misaki's eyes snapped open as something finally clicked in his mind.

_No! Shit! Nii-chan sounds drunk!_

What should he do? That fag wouldn't really take advantage of Takahiro when he knew that Misaki was in the apartment, would he?!

_I mean, I don't know much about sex, but isn't it always pretty loud...?_

His cheeks burned at the thought of the two men moaning in pleasure for the rest of the night. No, no, no, this wasn't good!

"After all this time, don't tell me you're asking me to sleep with you now, Takahiro." Usagi's deep, sensual voice had an amused ring to it.

Misaki squirmed uncomfortably. _PLEASE, TELL HIM NO, NII-CHAN!_ his mind screamed.

"Oh! Do you want to spend the night, Usagi-chan?" Takahiro sang happily.

Misaki keeled over and fell off of his futon with a soft _thump_.

"What was that?" Usagi mumbled.

Takahiro ignored his question. "Usagi-chan?" he prodded, his voice still lilting. "Will you sleep with me?"

_Baka Nii-chan! _Misaki practically sobbed. At the young age of 17, his life had suddenly come to an abrupt end. Forced to listen to intense fucking between his brother and another man for all hours of the night, Takahashi Misaki died painfully in his room, during the prime of his life, never to be heard from again...

"Takahiro." Usagi's voice was softer now, and it seemed extremely pained. "Please, don't ask me that way."

"Usagi-chan never spends the night!" Takahiro whined back.

"I can sleep under the kotatsu in the living room," he offered.

"Eh? Silly Usagi, you can't sleep on the floor!" Takahiro suddenly burst out laughing like a maniac.

"Time's up."

"Ahaha! Put me down, Usagi-chan!"

That pervert was _carrying_ him to bed?! Seriously?! They weren't a newlywed couple! This was ridiculous! Were all homos over-the-top like that?!

Misaki heard the screen panel to Takahiro's room slide shut.

But unluckily for him, their rooms were adjacent. Which meant...

_I can still hear everything..._

There was a loud thud, which Misaki took as Takahiro getting thrown onto his futon.

"Usagi-chan, Usagi-chan!" his brother gasped out, sounding absolutely delighted.

Misaki shivered. What was that pervert doing to him?

"Stop, no! N-no more! Ah-ah!"

_Yes, please stop... _Misaki bit down on his lower lip. What could Usagi possibly be doing that made Takahiro sound that..._turned on_?

"You need to go to bed now, Takahiro," Usagi insisted. "So I'm going to leave the room, and you'll stay right here..."

"No," Takahiro gasped, "I won't." He let out another laugh, and then shrieked. "No! Stop it!"

"You need to be a good boy," Usagi murmured, "and be quiet now and sleep."

Misaki trembled at the sound of his voice. He was such a pervert. Why did he have to say things like that?

Takahiro continued to gasp and cried out, "N-never! _P-please_! S-sleep with m-me, _Usagi-chan_!"

Misaki bit down on his tongue sharply to keep himself from being heard. Just _where_ was Usagi-chan stimulating him?! How could he make Takahiro _beg_ to be fucked by a—a _man_!

He clutched his pillow tightly, burying his face into it. He couldn't take this. It...it was making him crazy. How much longer could he stand to go through this kind of _torture?_

But then, as soon as he asked himself that, things were quiet. Weirdly quiet. Neither Nii-chan nor the fag were making any noise at all. What in the...

"I told you," Usagi suddenly murmured again, cutting into Misaki's thoughts. "I needed to go..."

"U-Usagi-chan," Takahiro stuttered, sounding shocked. "Why did you...kiss me?"

What...the hell?

_B-baka __Nii-chan, __he __was __just __playing __with __your...__t__h-that...__why __wouldn't __he __want __to __get __his dirty __tongue __down __your __throat!_

"I need to go," Usagi repeated firmly.

"Usagi-chan," Takahiro whined. "It feels nice..."

"Takahiro, you're drunk!" Usagi yelled, and then his voice grew soft again. "I don't want to do something else I'll regret..."

Regret? Something else?

The words confused Misaki. The homo sounded heartbroken...over what? Fags didn't care who they took advantage of! Usagi had probably been stalking Takahiro like prey all these years, waiting to eat him up! Well, he should go find some other man! Wouldn't any of them do? Why waste all this time on Nii-chan anyways? It didn't make sense!

Takahiro didn't seem to understand him either. "Usagi-chan?"

"I love you, Takahiro."

The pervert's voice was bittersweet, and for some reason it cut through Misaki like a knife.

"Oh, love you too!" Takahiro replied cheerfully, and Misaki actually wanted to go in there and smack him.

"Takahiro...you can't do this to me...how am I supposed to resist you right now?"


	2. Pain in the Ass

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, well it's kind of disappointing to only have one review so far, but I'm not complaining. I'm mostly writing this for my own amusement, and if anyone else likes it that's just a bonus. But please, don't be afraid to speak up if you have any comments! I'd love to hear them.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Pain in the Ass_**_  
_

* * *

There was a soft gasp, and Misaki's mind ran wild with it. They were being too quiet now! What was he doing to Takahiro? S-slipping his tongue in between his lips? Stripping his clothes off...?

"Usagi-chan," Takahiro moaned.

"I'm sorry..." He sounded truly remorseful, although Misaki didn't believe his bullshit.

Almost immediately, Takahiro cried out, making Misaki bolt upright and press himself against the screen wall between their rooms.

"You're hard already..."

Misaki bit his lip to keep from moaning in response to Usagi-sensei's voice. His underwear felt tight against him, and his eyes filled with tears. How could this bastard make his body react this way...n-ot only was he a man, but...they weren't even in the same room...

"You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you here...," Usagi continued. "Since I've waited painfully, I'm going to be a little selfish tonight and go very slow..."

Misaki wanted to scream. Did he have to narrate every embarrassing thing he did?!

Takahiro was gasping for breath. "P-please...rub...faster!"

Faster? Misaki just wanted to be touched, period. He would welcome going slow if it meant those big hands were stroking—

Wait, what?! What the hell was he _thinking_?! He didn't want that—that sicko anywhere near him! The thought of something like that just made him want to shudder in disgust!

B-but...he couldn't deny that his body really wanted to be pleasured right now...

"Not yet, Takahiro," Usagi said calmly. "I want to feel every bit of your skin first...I want to familiarize myself with each inch of your body."

"Nnh...! B-but, Usagi-chan!"

Misaki trembled all over. Nii-chan was too impatient. Usagi-sensei sounded like he knew exactly how to—

_Molest someone!_ Misaki reminded himself. That was exactly what he was doing! This guy was just a filthy molester! Nothing more!

Even though it might...feel really good to get molested by him...yeah, he could probably do it just right...

"Mmph..." Misaki's lower half trembled at the thought.

But he was still a criminal! A sexual harassment jerk!

"Relax, Takahiro," Usagi purred. "Enjoy every moment..."

No! It was wrong to enjoy something so _perverted_! Didn't he realize Nii-chan would never let this happen again?! Actually, _Misaki_ wouldn't let it happen again!

"I-I am, but I—nnh!" Takahiro's voice was drowned out as he gasped even louder than before. A low, long moan escaped him, and Misaki thought he could hear Usagi's lips moving against his...

"You're close."

There was kissing. Louder, wetter, sloppier than before.

"Please hold on just a bit longer..."

Takahiro moaned in response.

That's when it started. Usagi-sensei was thrusting into him, Misaki could tell. It wasn't his brother's cries that got to him though. It was Usagi's pants for breath, the sound of his body moving to a steady rhythm...

That's when Misaki completely lost it.

Morals and social stigmas were the last thing in his mind as Usagi's image seared itself into his head. Whether he'd acknowledge it or not, Misaki wanted to be the one in there. He wanted to bust through the wall and beg, plead to switch places with Takahiro.

But he would never do that.

With shaking hands, he finally decided to take care of his problem and put an end to this nightmare. He moved as fast as he could just to get it over with. Never would he admit, even to himself, that he'd jacked off to fantasies of Usagi-sensei fucking him.

And then, right as he finished, he heard the words, "I love you, Takahiro."

Misaki felt like a pathetic, emotionally-drained pervert as he passed out right there on the floor.

* * *

Cigarettes.

An unfamiliar morning aroma.

Misaki blinked his eyes tiredly. He tried to stretch and found out that his neck ached badly from falling asleep on the floor. His underwear still felt sticky, unpleasantly so, and as soon as he realized that his mind was back on..._last night_...

He shuddered and shook his head violently, hurting his neck even more. Wincing, he quickly threw off his soiled clothes and changed into new ones, then left his room to go start breakfast. Cooking was usually pretty good therapy.

At least, it was when he was alone.

WHAT DID THAT FUCKING BASTARD THINK HE WAS DOING INNOCENTLY DRINKING GREEN TEA IN THE KITCHEN?!

"Good morning."

Misaki just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well, Takahiro mentioned your stupidity, but I didn't know you were deaf too," Usagi commented when he didn't receive a response.

Misaki's anger instantly flared up. "What the hell did you just say to me?!"

Usagi's eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "Oh, so you can hear. You should work on your manners then. It's rude not to answer people when they're speaking to you."

Misaki's hands balled into fists. "Who the _hell_ are you to give me an etiquette lesson?!" he demanded. "_I know what you did to my brother last night!_"

The older man's face was unchanging as he sipped his tea. "Hm? What about it?"

Misaki marched over to him, wishing he wasn't so much smaller. He really wanted to beat the shit out of this pompous asshole. "How dare you come into my house, _rape_ my brother, and try to tell me that _I _need to be more_ polite_!"

"_Rape_?" Usagi repeated sharply. He rose to his feet, pure hatred emanating from every pore in his body. "You don't know a God damn_ thing_ about me _or_ my relationship with Takahiro, so don't go around making wild accusations!" He took in a deep breath to contain himself, and then a smirk began to spread across his face. "You heard it, right? So I assume you also heard him begging for more..."

Misaki's mouth dropped open slightly and, unable to form a proper reaction, he just stood there as his face colored a deep red.

"Did he ever ask me to stop, even once?"

"No, but—he was also drunk!" Misaki burst out defiantly. "He didn't know what he was doing! He—he'd never have sex with _you_ if he was thinking clearly!"

An awkward silence settled around them, making Misaki fidget uncomfortably. Had he...taken it too far? No—no, of course not! This bastard molester deserved it! No matter how much he claimed to love Takahiro, that was all he was. It would make things too hard if he was actually a decent person. He had sexually harassed Takahiro, and he had second handedly harassed Misaki too! Yeah, that's right. It totally explained his need to jack off last night. That was all _this_ pervert's fault. It might as well have been his unwanted hands doing the dirty work than Misaki's own.

He ducked his head a little, blushing at the memory and wringing his hands together.

"Y-you should be ashamed of yourself," he muttered with a shaky voice.

"Then why are you the one who looks guilty?"

Usagi-sensei's voice pierced through him, and Misaki jumped back, startled, his eyes widened like a deer who had been caught in the headlights of a car. "I'm not guilty!" he yelled back. "You are! You took advantage of Nii-chan! You—"

"Ohayou," a zombie-like voice came from behind him.

Misaki jumped again, and Usagi glanced up in surprise. "Ah, Takahiro. Good morning." He glided past Misaki with no effort whatsoever. "How are you feeling?"

The man looked pretty bad, but his eyes lit up somewhat when he saw his best friend. "Usagi-chan! You spent the night!"

Usagi chuckled, pleased at Takahiro's evident happiness. "Of course. Do you think I'm the kind of person to duck out after a night like that?"

Misaki's face flushed again. How could they talk about it so freely, right in front of him?

"Oh yeah, it was fun. Misaki-kun, I hope we didn't wake you up last night?" Takahiro asked, finally turning his attention to his baby brother.

Misaki's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I got a few beers with Usagi-chan after work, and I think we came back pretty late," Takahiro explained. "I'm sorry. I hope we weren't too loud or anything."

"Oh, no!" Misaki answered way too quickly. "Not at all! I was asleep the whole night!"

Usagi's eyes seemed to stare smugly into his soul as he lied, making him all the more nervous.

"That's good," Takahiro smiled broadly, ruffling Misaki's hair. "You're still a growing kid, so you need your sleep."

"_Nii-chan_," he groaned. "I'm not a kid anymore..." For some reason unknown to himself, he eyed Usagi as he said it, as if he was trying to persuade the _homo_ that he wasn't a child.

Takahiro just chuckled in response and turned back to Usagi. "Eh, Usagi-chan, do you have any idea why my lower back is aching? I know I must have strained it, but I can't seem to remember how..." His voice trailed off in thought.

Misaki watched as all the hope in Usagi's face died instantly, and he grew somber again.

"...no, Takahiro, I can't seem to remember it myself. But I'm sure you have a bad hangover, so..."

Misaki tuned him out as he went on to pamper Nii-chan.

That was...it? That was all he was going to say?

Something tugged at Misaki's heartstrings. If he had sex with someone, he was pretty sure he'd want them to remember.


	3. Worry

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it seems I've gained a couple more readers. I'm very happy for that. :) Thanks so much for your support, it means a lot to me! I feel bad for not updating my KKM fic, though... -hides- Shhh, don't tell those readers that I'm in the JJR section. XD

It was really weird, I decided this was how Takahiro met Manami, and then when I continued to read the manga, I found out that she really did meet Takahiro when he and Usagi were out drinking. O_o Of course, Usagi was still in college then, but damn. It was weird. XD My fiance told me I must be so into the series that my fanfics are canon. She's just silly, though. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Worry_**_  
_

* * *

"Hey, Usagi-chan, do you know what this is?"

Takahiro held up his forearm, which Usagi leaned over and grabbed. "Ah, yes. A girl wrote her phone number on your arm last night," he explained.

"Eh, really?" Takahiro gasped in genuine surprise. "Was she cute?"

"Very cute," Usagi agreed. "You should go call her."

Misaki accidentally dropped his chopsticks on the table, startling everyone.

"Misaki-kun, is something wrong?" Takahiro asked worriedly.

The boy shook his head. "N-no, Nii-chan. It's nothing." He picked the utensils back up and pushed his food around his plate.

"Surprised a cute girl gave me her number, hmm?" Takahiro teased him. "Believe it or not, your big brother is still pretty popular with the ladies."

Misaki shot a glance over at Usagi-sensei to see how the pervert was taking this, but his handsome face remained as stoic as ever.

"I think her name was Manami," he even added helpfully.

"Ah, thanks, Usagi-chan! You're the best," Takahiro beamed. "Please excuse me, Misaki-kun. And thank you for the delicious breakfast as always!"

As soon as he had left for his room, Misaki blurted out, "Why did you do that?!"

"Eh?"

He fidgeted with his fingers. "You just hooked him up with that girl. When you...you..." He couldn't look into Usagi's eyes.

"Love him," the man finished for him. "That's why he should be happy."

"B-but—he was happy last night!" Misaki blurted out, his face reddening in shock when he realized what he'd said. He clamped a hand over his own mouth.

Usagi smirked in amusement. "Ah, so you admit it. But it's like you said..." His voice grew very serious. "He was drunk. He would never want to sleep with me if he was thinking clearly. What I did last night...was a mistake."

Misaki frowned, the words making little tears in his heart. He couldn't deny any longer that this pervert cared about Nii-chan...

"Misaki?"

The way that deep voice said his name made Misaki's body shiver.

"W-what do you want, baka?"

"Why didn't you say anything to Takahiro?" he asked in pure wonder. "You had no problem yelling at me for it."

Misaki trembled, and his face turned bright red. He got to his feet and grabbed a few of the emptied plates off the table. "I—I don't know what you're talking about!" he exclaimed evasively, rushing to the kitchen.

"And why didn't you stop me last night," Usagi continued, following after him, "if you were listening to the whole thing?"

Misaki froze in place before he even reached the sink. He kept his eyes on the floor, willing himself not to react as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Didn't it bother you?" Usagi pressed on. "Listening to me screw your brother?"

"_Pervert_!" Misaki whipped around, brandishing one of the plates in his hand as if it was a weapon he was about to use against Usagi.

Usagi remained calm and wrapped a big hand around Misaki's smaller one to keep him from doing anything rash. And with just that simple touch, Misaki's legs turned to jelly and he felt as though he might melt to the floor.

"L-let go of me," he demanded weakly, his lower lip trembling. That was really the opposite of what he wanted...Usagi-sensei's hand was surprisingly cold against his skin, but it felt really good. He was even starting to wish that Usagi had grabbed him with both hands instead of just the one.

Would they have cooled down the burning heat in his body last night, as they slid down his...

Misaki flushed and finally began to struggle, but Usagi-sensei was much stronger than him. "I said let go!"

"Are you going to put the plate in the sink?"

"Yes!" Misaki snapped back in embarrassment. As if he'd ever really throw one at somebody. That could be seriously dangerous!

Misaki felt a small twinge of disappointment when Usagi's touch was gone, but he sure as hell didn't show it. He spun back around and did as he said he would, even running the tap to begin washing the dishes.

"So, Misaki...are you all talk?"

"Unh!" He was frozen again, but only for a second this time. "W-what do you mean?" he demanded.

"You yelled at me for being with Takahiro, but you didn't do anything to stop it, and you didn't tell him about it," Usagi pointed out. "And just now, you told me to let go of you, but..." His arms wrapped around Misaki from behind. "You didn't put up much of a fight."

Misaki's entire body trembled underneath him. "P-pervert! What are you doing?!" He struggled wholeheartedly this time. "L-let me go! B-baaka! Hentai!"

"What's wrong?" Usagi smirked. "I haven't done anything to you. Takahiro doesn't mind this...even when he's sober."

His mouth was too close; Misaki could feel the little vibrations of Usagi's voice against his ear, and he shivered against the older man.

"Th-that's because he doesn't know what you are!" Misaki yelled. He couldn't break free, so he tried prying Usagi's arms off—to no avail.

"Is that so?" Usagi whispered. "Or is it because Takahiro feels nothing when I touch him...while you get extremely turned on."

Misaki's heart sped up, and as Usagi-sensei's hands crept lower down his torso, his breathing did too.

"Usagi-chan! Misaki-kun!" a happy Takahiro exclaimed from behind them. "Guess what! I got a date with Manami-san! She said she was really happy that I called!"

Usagi turned around slowly, still holding onto the bright red, quivering mess that was Misaki. He hadn't had time to recover yet!

"Oh? What have you two been doing?" Takahiro asked curiously, although he didn't seem the slightest bit suspicious.

"I was showing Misaki how to properly wash dishes, and now he's embarrassed," Usagi lied through his teeth.

"Eh?!" Takahiro laughed. "You mean you actually know how to wash dishes, Usagi-chan?" His eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "I find that hard to believe."

Usagi finally let go of Misaki, who breathed a huge sigh of relief, in favor of ruffling Takahiro's hair playfully. "Come on, I can take care of myself, can't I?"

"I don't know; that seems dangerous!"

Misaki watched uncomfortably as they teased each other. He couldn't help but notice how carefree Usagi seemed when he was around Nii-chan. And yet...

"So then, the phone call went well?" Usagi inquired.

How could he put on such a supportive front? He said he wanted Nii-chan to be happy, but what was stopping them from being happy together? If he was Nii-chan's best friend, then he should know better than anyone else how oblivious he was. He would never know Usagi loved him unless the man spoke up!

Misaki turned back around to finish the dishes, but he still caught most of their conversation.

"Eh, the date's tonight? She must really want to see you again..."

"I'm so nervous, Usagi-chan! Did I do anything embarrassing last night that could ruin my chances?"

"If you had, then why would she want to go out with you, Takahiro?"

Misaki finished hastily. He couldn't listen to this painful conversation anymore.

"Excuse me," he said quietly as he slipped past them. "I need to start on my homework."

* * *

Misaki stood in front of the door to Usagi's big studio apartment, wishing he hadn't already rung the doorbell. Now he couldn't change his mind. What's done was done...

He didn't know what had possessed him to visit Usagi's home this evening. But...after Nii-chan had left for his date...all Misaki could think about was how Usagi-sensei was handling this. He could be crying all alone in the dark, or drinking himself into a stupor, or smoking himself to death in an attempt to deal with it. So, after all of these fears had tormented him for awhile, Misaki decided to find out Usagi's current state of being for himself. He had even prepared dinner for the guy right before he left, in hopes of cheering him up.

But this was all really stupid, right? He didn't belong here. Usagi would probably just make fun of him as soon as he answered the door.

Misaki glanced at his watch. About five seconds had passed.

_Oh, well. Guess he's not home_, he thought happily, getting ready to leave.

That's when the door swung open.

"...Misaki?" Usagi looked down at him in surprise.

Misaki blinked rapidly. Shit!

"Oh, uhhh...excuse me, I must have the wrong door," he laughed nervously. "I'll be going n—ahh!"

Before he knew what was going on, Usagi had picked him up and carried him inside.

"_Watch it!_" Misaki yelled. "I have a plate of food in my hands, _baka_!"

Usagi smiled and set him down carefully. "Well, I couldn't let you leave," he explained.

Misaki just scowled and pushed the plate into Usagi's hands. Blushing, he looked around the place in awe. It was so big and modern in comparison to the humble Japanese home he shared with Nii-chan.

Usagi set the gift down on the table. "Did you come here just to bring me food?"

Misaki continued to scowl and refused to look at him. "Yes. All you have to do is heat it up a little," he instructed. "And ah, with that being said, well, I guess I'm off—"

He tried to slip away, but Usagi grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back. "Misaki." His voice was deep and commanding.

Misaki's face heated up and his entire body was now on edge. "L-let me go...," he murmured.

"Why are you here?"

He laughed nervously. "I already told you, didn't I? I—"

"Then, why did you bring me food?" Usagi amended, cutting him off.

Misaki was blushing brightly at this point, and his eyes were drawn down to the floor. "I...I was worried how you were doing, knowing Nii-chan's on that date..." He shifted his feet uncomfortably, and started to ramble. "He's kind of oblivious, you know, but he means well. He isn't trying to...to hurt you... But...I thought maybe...he still had...by accident, so I...I thought I should check up on you..."

Usagi was stunned for a moment. Sure, he'd been teasing the kid, but he honestly hadn't expected that kind of an answer. Even after he'd probably inadvertently embarrassed him to death last night, Misaki was worried about his feelings...

"U-Usagi-chan?" Misaki asked nervously.

He just couldn't help himself anymore. He pulled the boy roughly into his arms and kissed him.


	4. Frivolous Words

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, I'm back again! :D Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! It looks like this fanfic is starting to pick up, hehe. :) So, I apologize, this chapter is shorter than the others. Also, it's mostly smut, so if that bothers you, feel free to skip over this one (although I don't imagine that would bother anyone in this fandom...). I never write smut, so I feel like this is really terrible, and I'm sorry if it is! Dx But please let me know what you think anyways (nicely, if you would)!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Frivolous Words_**_  
_

* * *

Misaki was so shocked for the first few seconds that he didn't move a muscle. Then he began to tremble all over.

_A...a man is kissing me! He's a guy! I don't...want this!_

But then why was his mouth giving in so easily? His lips parted almost immediately to give Usagi full access, and Misaki shivered when he felt the man's tongue against his own.

What was worse, though, was that the pervert actually began sucking on Misaki's tongue! A gasp escaped him, and he could just hear Usagi chuckling as he enjoyed his treat.

Misaki was positive that this bastard knew just what kind of images he was planting in his head. _Isn't my tongue amazing? Don't you want me to suck on your this and that?_

And the bad thing was, Misaki was already just...a _little_ turned on.

Usagi broke the kiss to pick him up again, making Misaki cry in outrage, "Hey! What are you doing this time!" He struggled and hit him on the back repeatedly until Usagi threw him down onto the couch.

The landing wouldn't normally have hurt, but today it bumped his neck in just the wrong spot. "Ow, baka! Be careful!" Misaki wailed.

"Eh?" Usagi frowned in concern. "Misaki, what's wrong?"

He looked away. "Um...I slept on my neck wrong last night, because I..." He laughed very nervously and his cheeks turned pink.

"You...?" Usagi prodded him.

"Nothing, nothing!" Misaki burst out, covering his face with his arms.

"Misaki..." His voice was deep and sensual as he crouched over the boy. "When you heard Takahiro, did you have to take care of yourself?"

"_No!_" he yelled in response, whimpering underneath Usagi's strong body. "Shut up, you pervert!"

_It wasn't when I heard Takahiro...it was when I heard you..._

Usagi ignored his insult and began to stroke his neck gently. "Where does it hurt?"

The touch sent a hundred electric currents running through his veins, and he tried not to shiver visibly. "Th-there...," he mumbled, wincing a little when Usagi found the spot.

Usagi's big, cold hands massaged him deeply, and Misaki shuddered into the touch. Whether it was actually helping with the kink or not, he didn't know. He just knew that he wanted this feeling, everywhere.

And then it was gone. Misaki started, his disappointed, pleading eyes darting to Usagi's against his own will.

The man chuckled, pressing his lips repeatedly to the same place on Misaki's neck.

He was laughing at him! That freaking bastard!

"S-stop it!" Misaki cried out angrily.

But Usagi didn't stop. No, instead he started teasing him! Using his...damn tongue again...

"Do you want to do it, or should I?"

Misaki's eyes shot wide open. "W-what?!"

He received his answer in the form of a hand reaching for his pants.

"U-Usagi-sensei!" Misaki gasped, grasping onto Usagi's shirt without thinking. "S-stop it! I'm not like you!"

"Is that so?" Usagi smirked. "You're hard already."

Misaki clamped his mouth shut tight so he wouldn't make any noises this bastard would like to hear. Of course he was hard! It was only because Usagi knew exactly how to turn a guy on. He was a perverted, rapist homo, so of course he'd probably had plenty of practice!

Misaki squirmed. "I said stop it!"

"But it'll be worse on you now if I do," Usagi murmured.

_Fuck.._. Misaki didn't have a comeback to that. And he really did want Usagi to continue, but... "N-no, stop," he stuttered uneasily, losing his willpower to fight. He was turning to putty in this guy's hands. It was disgusting!

Usagi was already pulling his pants down and removing the clothing barrier from between them. When Misaki finally felt those big hands directly on his skin, his hips eagerly thrust up into them on their own accord. It was so damn embarrassing...

Usagi chuckled quietly. "Ah, Misaki. You really are a child. Don't tell me this is the first time anyone else has..."

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled. He couldn't control his body anymore, so he tried to make up for it by talking trash. "I-if I'm a kid, th-that makes you a criminal, bak—_ahh!_"

He bit down on his lip, noticing with mixed feelings that he had been right. Usagi-sensei's cold hands felt amazing when they touched him there. Misaki shut his eyes tightly and let out another small moan. He tried his best not to get too loud, although it was impossible to stay completely silent.

"Misaki...look at me."

For some reason, he obeyed. Just for a moment, he gazed into the face of the man who was the source of all of these strange new desires.

And almost immediately averted his eyes.

"Nhh...p-p-please stop, Usagi-sensei..." He felt hot and feverish, and his breathing was shallow. "I-I'm...going to...c-c-c—"

"Mm, go ahead," Usagi interrupted.

"Eh?!" Misaki gasped. "P-pervert! Let me go!" He didn't want to make a mess out here, on Usagi-sensei's expensive couch, in front of Usagi-sensei...

But right in the middle of Misaki's frantic thoughts, Usagi took him into his mouth.

Misaki's eyes shot wide open, and he gasped loudly for air. The throbbing pleasure grew unbearable, and with a small cry he released.

His heart was still pounding wildly as his body came off the high. To his horror, he heard Usagi swallow, and then the man even used his tongue to lick Misaki clean.

"Sicko," he muttered with a shiver.

Usagi looked up at him and smirked. "You're cute, Misaki."

His ears burned. W-what was up with this anyways?

"Don't just throw words around!" Misaki yelled suddenly, struggling to sit up and pull his pants back on. "You're in love with my brother, aren't you?!"

"Misaki..."

"Goodbye!" he burst out abruptly, before Usagi-sensei could say anything else. He stormed toward the door, tears filling his eyes, but the man just wouldn't let him go. He grabbed him again, pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly.

This time Misaki successfully pushed him off. "Stop screwing around!" he demanded, as some of the tears slipped out onto his cheeks.

Usagi stood there, stunned.

"I'm not Takahiro," Misaki choked out before he managed his escape.


	5. Happiness Comes in Small Packages

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica!  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, and sorry for the wait! I had final exams and a big move last week so my time was pretty much consumed by that. Plus, I got a little stuck on what to do next. But I'm sorta following canon, with a little twist. :) I feel like the fic could end on this chapter, but I'll keep writing if y'all want me to... I know my fiance does. XD

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Happiness Comes in Small Packagaes_**_  
_

* * *

"Nii-chan, how do you feel about gay people?"

"Eh?" Takahiro glanced up in surprise. Misaki had been acting strange since the night before, after he'd come back from his date with Manami. He'd realized it might have been a bad idea to go out two nights in a row. Misaki was probably afraid they would spend less time together now that Takahiro had a girlfriend. So of course, he'd insisted they eat dinner together tonight and just hang out and talk. He wanted to remind Misaki that no matter what happened, he would always be the most important person in Takahiro's life.

He hadn't been prepared for such a random question about homosexuals. "What do you mean, Misaki-kun?"

"I mean..." Misaki hesitated and pushed his food around with his chopsticks, looking troubled. "Do you think it's...wrong? To be gay?"

"_Eh_?" Takahiro was even more surprised now. "No, of course not! What made you think that?"

"I was just wondering, because...we've never really talked about it before."

Takahiro looked puzzled. "I never thought we had to..."

"Well, some people think it's unnatural!" Misaki accidentally said it a little more harshly than he meant to, and his eyes widened. "Oops. Sorry..."

"I just don't think it's my business to judge who another person's in love with," Takahiro chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't get why his baby brother was getting so worked up about this topic.

Misaki frowned and took another bite of his food, chewing it slowly as he mulled this over. As his nii-chan watched him quietly, suddenly something clicked in Takahiro's head!

"Ah! Misaki-kun! Did a boy at school confess to you?" he asked excitedly.

Misaki's eyes widened in horror. "N-no!" he protested. "But I th-think a guy was...flirting with me..." _That is, if playing with someone's body even counts as flirting..._

"_Misaki-kun_!" Takahiro cried out happily. "You see? Everyone loves you! Girls and boys! Because you're so _adorable!_"

His little brother frowned at that. _Not_ everyone loved him. Usagi-sensei didn't. So instead of commenting, he changed the topic. "Have _you _ever been in love with a guy, Nii-chan?"

"_Eh?!_" Takahiro's eyes widened and he blushed brightly. "Heh, no, I never thought about doing stuff with a man before... I-I mean, no man has ever asked me out..."

"What if Usagi-sensei asked you out?" Misaki questioned bluntly.

"_EH?!_" Takahiro started to laugh, although he still looked quite embarrassed. "That's silly, Misaki-kun. I don't think Usagi-chan is gay. Have you ever seen how smooth he is with the ladies?" Suddenly Takahiro had a dreamy look on his face, like he was a young girl fantasizing about her idol. "Ah, he's so cool! I wish I could be more like him..."

"I don't know," Misaki grumbled. "I didn't think the boy at school was either, but then he m—" He almost said '_molested me_,' but he caught himself in the nick of time. "M-made me blush," he finished. _Damn, that was close._

"Ahh, Misaki-kun, you're doing it now!" Takahiro squeed. "It looks like you're the one who needs to confess!"

Misaki's eyes bugged out, but as soon as he recovered, he yelled "_Nii-chan!_" quite angrily.

Takahiro laughed amiably. "Sorry, Misaki-kun. So, if it doesn't work with Manami, do you think I should ask Usagi-chan on a date?" he teased.

Misaki was fairly positive that his brother was joking, but the comment still stung. If that happened, Usagi-sensei would jump at the chance to be with Takahiro. He wouldn't even give Misaki a second thought. After all, he was just a plaything to Usagi-sensei...th-that was all...it couldn't be anything more than that...

Misaki really wanted to tell Takahiro that he should never, ever do that. But he also knew that was extremely selfish of him. He hated causing people trouble, and he wanted both men to be happy. If that meant they started dating, well...he'd have to get over it. Just, hopefully they wouldn't have sex over here again. He couldn't take that one more time. Just the thought of Usagi-sensei doing it with Takahiro and never touching Misaki again made the boy want to cry.

"Misaki-kun?" his brother asked curiously when he hadn't received a response.

"U-un," Misaki finally piped up. He tried to tease back, so that Takahiro wouldn't suspect anything. "But...one of you should learn how to cook."

It seemed to work. Takahiro burst out laughing at that comment. But before he could form words, there was a knock at the door.

"Sumimasen," Takahiro excused himself.

"Go ahead."

Misaki felt extremely uneasy. Hadn't Takahiro insisted that they eat together tonight? Why would he invite a friend over?

The deep voice he suddenly heard in the hallway sent shivers down his body.

"Sorry to bother you, Takahiro. I just wanted to return this plate of yours."

"Eh? Did you steal it from me?" the man laughed in response.

"No, nothing like that. Your darling brother brought me dinner last night since he made too much for himself."

_Darling_? Misaki frowned deeply. He wished Usagi-sensei wouldn't say things like that when he was in love with Nii-chan.

"Eh?!" Takahiro exclaimed in surprise. "He's even feeding my best friend now? Wow, isn't Misaki-kun amazing?"

"Yes," Usagi agreed. "May I thank him for his thoughtfulness?"

"Of course! He's right in the—"

Misaki stepped into the hallway before he could finish. He bowed to Usagi-sensei and turned to his brother. "Nii-chan, do you mind cleaning up tonight? I want to continue my homework."

"That's fine—"

"Do you need help?" Usagi interrupted, a little too eagerly. "I'd like to repay you for your delicious food."

Misaki was taken aback by that offer. "N-no, the compliment is payment enough. Thank you." He bowed again, being overly formal so that maybe Usagi-sensei would get the hint.

"Misaki-kun!" Takahiro protested, horrified that his brother would reject such an intelligent tutor when his grades were, well...sub-par. "You could always use some help. Don't worry, it's no bother to Sensei."

_God damn it_. But this meant they'd be alone together! Although...would Usagi-sensei really try something with Takahiro around?

"...okay," Misaki gave in, feeling a little reassured at that thought. "Thank you, Usagi-sensei. My room is in here." Misaki turned toward his door.

"Oh! You two study bugs need snacks!" Takahiro exclaimed. "I'll run to the convenience store."

"No!" Misaki burst out fearfully. "I-I mean, I'm fine. We just ate."

"But this is brain food!" Takahiro pointed out, hoping that sweets would keep his brother motivated. "And it's no bother, Misaki-kun."

"I'm pretty hungry," Usagi chimed in with his opinion. _Of course he would say that._

Then again, knowing Usagi-sensei's lack of cooking skills, he _could_ literally be starving to death right under their noses...

"Then I'll be right back!" Takahiro announced happily.

And as soon as he was out the door, Usagi pounced.

"N-no! Usagi-sensei!" Misaki gasped as the man became a blur of lips and hands, touching, kissing, biting.

He pushed Misaki into his room and slid the screen shut (just in case) before yanking up his shirt. "I can't stop thinking about you," he purred as he tweaked a nipple.

"Stop it." Misaki was already panting. "He'll only be f-f-five minutes."

"That's all I need. You come fast."

Misaki's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "J-jerk!" he yelled.

"As you wish," Usagi smirked, grabbing the front of Misaki's pants roughly.

"Nnn!" Misaki instantly felt himself swell against his jeans, making them tight and painful against his excitement. "Please," he accidentally gasped out.

He was shoved down onto his mat in the next second and his jeans were yanked down his hips. Cold hands grasped his hot flesh firmly, and he bucked a little bit as Usagi's tongue flicked against the tip. He wanted the man's entire mouth on him, but Usagi-sensei seemed content to tease him.

"M-more," Misaki pleaded, too far gone to watch his words.

Instead of getting what he expected, he suddenly felt one of Usagi's fingers slip inside him.

Misaki cried out in a mingle of outrage and pleasure at the intrusion. He thrust against it, pushing it in deeper, as Usagi simultaneously enveloped him with his mouth and sucked him off.

Misaki came in the next couple seconds, screaming out as he did so, and Usagi made a show of licking his fingers clean after the boy climaxed.

Misaki's body trembled as he tried to cool down and recover from the intensity of the experience. Usagi was killing him! How would he be able to give him up if he was becoming addicted to his touch? It was already better the second time around, even if it went by too fast. Misaki turned his face away from the man as a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

Concern showed on Usagi's face. "Misaki-kun, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

Misaki's breathing was shaky as he answered quietly, "No..." _Not physically, anyways._

Usagi was about to ask what was wrong then, when the boy choked out, "Why don't you confess already?!"

Usagi was stunned silent. "Misaki-kun..."

"I talked to my brother about it! He doesn't care who's gay, he wouldn't care if you're gay!" Suddenly his chest hurt, and it was really difficult to breathe. "H-he'll even try it with you...if it doesn't work with his girlfriend. So isn't that enough? You don't need a substitute anymore..." His thoughts hurt a whole lot worse when he voiced then out loud.

"Misaki-kun..." Usagi repeated. His eyes were soft. "Takahiro is happy with Manami. I can't take that away from him."

"He'd be happy with you!" Misaki-kun snapped. "Besides me, you're most important to him! It wouldn't be hard to love you!"

Usagi shook his head. "You're wrong, Misaki. If I confess, it's true he wouldn't reject me. He'd give it a shot out of pity and he might even mistake my feelings for his own. But then one day he'd realize that this isn't what he wants. Takahiro belongs in a family, with a cute wife to take care of him and lots of cute children. I don't fit into that picture."

Misaki started to choke up. "But you made that picture, not him! Stop trying to decide what's best for him!"

"I do know what's best for him. And I'll be happy if, in a year or two from now, he and Manami end up married. That's what he deserves." Usagi's firm voice wavered slightly. "Not someone who takes advantage of him when he gets drunk..."

_W-what?_

"I don't want to be in a dishonest relationship..."

_Was that why...Usagi-sensei wouldn't confess?_

"And if Takahiro ever finds out what I've done..."

_He felt...guilty?_

"I'm sure he would hate me..."

Knowing this, hearing the pain in Usagi-sensei's voice, Misaki felt all of his own emotions swell up in his heart and bubble over. His tears spilled out down his face, and his shoulders began to shake a little bit.

Usagi's sad eyes widened a little in surprise. "Misaki-kun?" he asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because I want...Usagi-sensei...to be happy...," the boy sobbed.

It took a second for those words to sink in, but as soon as they did, Usagi felt a tug at his own heart. Never in his life had another person cried over his own sadness. But here was this kid, Takahiro's baby brother, who had seen him at his worst and been a victim of his sexual harassment and was still getting so worked up over an unrequited love that really had nothing to do with the boy at all...

Usagi grabbed Misaki-kun and wrapped him up tightly in his arms, placing one hand gently on the boy's head.

"Misaki-kun, it's okay," he murmured as Misaki continued to cry into his dress shirt.

And for once in Usami Akihiko's life, it really was okay. Because in that moment, he had realized what he truly wanted. And he had been freed from the crushing weight of loving someone who would never, ever love him back like he so desperately needed to be loved.

Because in that moment, Usami Akihiko had realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with someone who would cry over him, take care of him, and above all else, make him _happy_ in a way that only Takahashi Misaki could.

"Misaki...I love you."


	6. 30 Seconds to Meltdown

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Junjou Romantica!_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, geez. I didn't keep my word at all. I'm so sorry, guys! Here I thought summer would mean more time for fanfiction, and I only picked my writing back up once school was in session again. What's wrong with me? Hopefully some of you are still out there. I'll try to get better about updating, if you want to keep reading. XP

* * *

**_Chapter 6: 30 Seconds to Meltdown_**

* * *

"W-what?" Misaki gasped out through his tears. He felt a little faint, and his heartbeat was going faster by the second. He must've heard the man wrong. He was vulnerable, and Usagi-sensei was holding him so tightly—his mind was getting carried away, playing tricks on him—

"Misaki, I love you," Usagi-sensei repeated in his deep, sexy voice.

"_Ehhh?!_" No way. This wasn't real. _He just couldn't process it right now._ Misaki freaked out and pushed the older man away roughly, but in his struggle to escape, he accidentally fell to the floor.

He was splayed out on his hands and knees, his bare ass completely on display. Usagi began to chuckle in amusement at the sight of it.

"Hey! Stop it, you jerk!" Misaki yelled at him in frustration. It was embarrassing enough that Usagi-sensei had done stuff to him _there_... S-speaking of which...if he enjoyed the penetration, did that definitely make him gay?

_Well, it doesn't make you straight_.

"But you're so cute."

Misaki jumped up, pulling his jeans back on even though they were all sticky, just because he didn't want Usagi-sensei staring at him. He waved a finger wildly in the man's face. "Listen here, it's all your fault for making me like this! What right do you have to make embarrassing comments and laugh at me?!"

Usagi tried hard not to smile at such a scolding.

"Now I'm going to clean up before Nii-chan gets back, so try to behave yourself!"

He stormed away and snapped the screen closed as loudly as he could without using too much force. He didn't want to have to explain a broken door to his brother, after all.

Misaki stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He planned on being really fast, but he tried to think of a reason he could give Takahiro just in case his brother showed up sooner than expected.

"Misaki-kun," Usagi's voice filtered in through the door.

Shit, _why_?! He could just picture the man, ready to pounce on him. He gulped and tried to ignore it. _Just focus_. He just needed to rinse off, and step out of the shower—

"Takahiro will be a bit longer."

That was it, no explanation. Usagi had probably called up Nii-chan and sent him on a wild goose chase for some kind of snack that didn't exist. Frustrated, Misaki snapped back, "_Good_! Maybe he won't notice you've been sexually harassing his little brother!"

"I thought I could use this opportunity to help you," Usagi purred.

F-_fuck_. Now he'd really caused a problem. A couple words in that deep, stupid voice and Misaki's mind was immediately back on what they'd been doing moments before. He began to tremble. "_Go away_!" he yelled, but even he knew it sounded weak. "W-what part of _I need to clean up_ don't you understand?"

_It's okay, he can't come in here, just deal with it and get out of the shower_, Misaki ordered himself. He could do this quickly, no need to panic. He set the shower head down without turning the water off, so that the pervert wouldn't know what he was up to, and grabbed himself roughly. A blush rose to his cheeks even though he was alone.

And then the door opened.

Misaki let out a yelp and stumbled backwards, falling painfully on his ass. God, now there would _definitely _be an ache there tomorrow, and most likely a mark.

Usagi didn't waste any time advancing towards him. "Cute little Misaki," he murmured. "It's like you're _trying_ to seduce me."

"N-no," he gasped. Of course he'd prefer Usagi's touch, but he couldn't take any more of it right now. "Nii-chan is—I just need—f-fast—"

Usagi just smirked back at him. "You're always fast." And as soon as the man knelt down, Misaki's brain went _fuck it._

* * *

"Hey, Usagi-chan, did Misaki-kun tell you he likes a boy?" Takahiro grinned.

Misaki immediately started choking on the cookie that was in his mouth. "HEY!" he yelled, sputtering crumbs everywhere. "That is not what I said!"

True to his imagination, Usagi had sent his brother on a wild goose chase, and Takahiro had finally returned with a thousand apologies and the usual convenience store haul. Only to assist in Misaki's perpetual torment.

Usagi raised an eyebrow as if he was curious, but Misaki knew he was smirking at him from the inside. "Oh? What did you say then, Misaki?"

The boy's face was flushed. No way he was repeating what he'd confided in Takahiro to the damned rabbit. "I said there's a boy who likes ME," he clarified haughtily.

"I bet you can't wait to go back to school tomorrow," his big brother teased.

Usagi maintained his poker face very well, but Misaki still noticed the way his eyes darkened slightly. "What's at school?"

Takahiro blinked in surprise and then started to laugh, thinking his best friend was playing dumb. "You almost had me there, Usagi-chan! Misaki will be reunited with his soon-to-be boyfriend, of course."

Misaki immediately rose to his feet, pink from head to toe. "I will never have a boyfriend!" he swore in outrage at his brother's comment.

Usagi didn't seem quite as amused anymore, though. His expression remained unreadable, and something about it just gave Misaki a bad feeling. "What's the boy at school like?" he asked smoothly.

Misaki gulped as he stared right at "the boy." Maybe Usagi would catch on if he hinted hard enough, instead of plotting a fictional person's murder. "Well, he's...y-you know, very—se—h—good looking." He cleared his throat, thankful his brother hadn't interrupted. "He's creative, but kind of withdrawn, and he _doesn't_ take _no_ for an answer." Misaki stared pointedly at Usagi, but the man didn't even blink.

Of course, the clues went right over Takahiro's head as well, and he simply responded with an approving, "He sounds very cool. Just like Usagi-san." Then he turned and smiled at the other man. "You know, Misaki-kun thinks the two of us might make a good match, if you would learn how to cook," he teased.

It took everything Misaki had to keep his jaw in place. Was Takahiro _flirting?_ He gulped and tried not to show any signs of distress, but he gazed intently at Usagi-sensei, waiting for his response.

"Sorry, Takahiro, but I've got my heart set on someone else right now," Usagi returned with a good-natured smile. It looked out of place on a man that was usually up to no good. "And you've got Manami," he added gently.

Misaki blinked. Even if it had been a joke, had Usagi honestly just rejected Takahiro?

"Eh? A mystery love?" Takahiro exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "Wow, Usagi-san, I thought you would never settle down! Who is she?"

_She_. Sure, it was all fine to joke about being gay on the side, but when it came down to true love, Takahiro automatically placed Usagi-sensei with a woman in his head.

"Nii-chan! Why can't you respect other people's feelings?" Misaki suddenly snapped.

His brother quieted instantly and looked at him in surprise. "Misaki-kun? Did I offend you?"

He shook himself out of it. Damn, he had a crazy temper sometimes. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He got up quickly. "Excuse me, I think I should go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Takahiro murmured, still stunned. He turned to Usagi after Misaki had gone. "What did I do?"

Usagi just shook his head. "He's a good kid, Takahiro. I think he wanted you to stop prying because he thought it might upset me. You should be proud of him, always thinking of other people."

Takahiro nodded. "I am proud. Are...you okay? I wasn't trying to pry."

"I know, don't worry," his friend smiled back. "Although...I would really like to meet this boy Misaki is so infatuated with. He spoke of him with a lot of passion, didn't he?" Usagi frowned.


End file.
